The One Where Chandler Gets Caught
"The One Where Chandler Gets Caught" is the tenth episode of the tenth season of Friends, which aired on January 15, 2004. It is a clip show. Plot When Phoebe and Rachel see Chandler having a conversation with an attractive woman outside of Central Perk, Phoebe immediately insists that Chandler is having an affair. Rachel doesn't believe it at first, but she starts to think Phoebe might be right when Phoebe calls Chandler and asks him if he wants to go see a movie with them, and he claims he's at work and will be there all day. Later, they tell Ross and Joey that they followed Chandler and the woman to a house in Westchester, watched them go inside, and waited. And, when they came out 45 minutes later, they both looked pretty happy. Now all four of the friends are convinced that Chandler is cheating on Monica. The four of them go across the hall to break the bad news to Monica, but all she asks is whether they liked the house and the neighborhood. When Chandler gets home, he and Monica admit that the woman they saw him with was their realtor, Nancy -- they've decided they want to raise their child in the suburbs, and have made an offer on the house in Westchester. After that misunderstanding is cleared, the other Friends are shocked and upset that the couple wants to leave Manhattan, and everybody starts reminiscing about living in New York as a gang, till Nancy calls about their bid on the house. Chandler says that they won't sell below the asking price, but once the gang leaves, he tells Monica that they got the house. They celebrate and then buy gifts for their friends in Central Perk before telling them "We got the house! Enjoy!" and quickly running away to avoid their reaction. Flashbacks * "The Pilot" (S1E1) * "The One With All The Poker" (S1E18) * "The One With The Blackout" (S1E7) * "The One With The Football" (S3E9) * "The One With All The Thanksgivings" (S5E8) * "The One With The Embryos" (S4E12) * "The One With The Girl Who Hits Joey" (S5E15) * "The One On The Last Night" (S6E6) * "The One Where Underdog Gets Away" (S1E9) Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greenee Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Cali Sheldon - Emma Geller-Greene Noelle Sheldon - Emma Geller-Greene Danielle Vasinova - Patient James Michael Tyler - Gunther (uncredited) Crew Directed By: Gary Halvorson Written By: Doty Abrams Trivia General * This is the last clip show of the series. * Chandler is greeted in the apartment by Joey saying "you son of a bitch" to which Chandler replies " is it me or have the greetings gone down recently". This is a callback to "The One With The Butt " when Rachel greets the gang in the apartment with "ta da" and Chandler says "Are we greeting everyone this way?". * In a blooper for the scene around the kitchen table, Ross doesn't say that he can Monica and Chandler having dinner but "I can see Chandler going to town on himself" prompting Jennifer to put her head in her hands. * When Rachel says "Sarah Jessica Parker is doing it (raising a kid in the city)", this is a reference to Sex And The City, a HBO sitcom which ran for six seasons (and two feature films) from June 6, 1998 to February 22, 2004. * Rachel previously mentioned Sophie's Choice in "The One With Phoebe's Uterus" (S4E11). *This is the last episode with Chandler's name in the title. *This is the third episode where other people than the group members and its partners are seen on the orange sofa in Central Perk. *Rachel comments about Westchester saying "it looks like a nice place to live". This is a hint that she and Ross will move there after getting married, especially since it's hinted that they expand their family. *Rachel tells Monica "get a room" when she makes suggestive noises while eating the chocolate cake. This phrase has been used before in the series having previously been said by Phoebe in The One With The Lottery. *Unknown to the rest of the gang, Monica and Chandler had already discussed leaving the city in a previous episode. Goofs *When Chandler takes the phone call from Nancy telling him they got the house, a stage light is visible in the reflection in a picture frame behind him. *After Chandler says he loves the house, Monica says "this is huge" with her arms by her sides. We then cut to a front shot, and Monica is holding her hands in front of her. *In the flashback where Ross finds out about Chandler and Monica, when he tries to open the door but the chain is locked, you can clearly tell that the space is not big enough for a head to fit through. However, in "The One With The Late Thanksgiving Phoebe, Rachel, Ross and Joey can all fit their heads through the door when the chain is locked. This could, however, be because the lock was changed in a previous episode where Treeger breaks down the door to Monica and Chandler's apartment. *In the flashback, when Joey has the turkey on his head, Phoebe says, "you have your head up a turkey's ass!" In the original episode, however, she said "you have your head up a dead animal!" Apparently, a different take from that episode was used for the flashback. *In the scene where Monica tells the gang about Nancy being their realtor a boom mic dips into the shot. *In the scene where Monica tells Chandler the gang thinks he's cheating on her with their realtor Nancy, it sounds like Rachel says, "Rachel, who is Nancy?" when addressing Monica. However, she really says "Actually, who's Nancy?", which sounds like the former due to her saying the latter very quickly. *In multiple flashbacks, it is likely that different takes were used in some shots than in the original episode, as the video quality is poorer than the rest of that flashback. *Ross says he can see Chandler and Monica having dinner but as established in previous episodes, this is impossible. He may however have seen them eating by the window. Images TOWChandlerGetsCaught.png TOWChandlerGetsCaught-MovingOut.png TOWChandlerGetsCaught-SexOrFood.png ‎ External links * The One Where Chandler Gets Caught at the Internet Movie Database Episode navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Clip Show Category:Episodes with Chandler's name in the title Category:Episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes